My Immortal
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Sekuel dari fic -See You Again- milik saya, kali ini fic ini mengadaptasi dari lagunya My Immortal dari Evanescence, mohon riviewnya... Siapa gadis itu? bersurai pirang beriris mata sewarna rubby yang begitu mengingatkanku padamu... Naruto Warn!FemNaruto x Sasuke x Sakura..


**My Immortal **

**FemNaruto x Sasuke x Sakura**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya.**

**°•••°°•••°**

.

.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**.**

**.**

Aku mulai merasa lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini. Serasa tak berarti apapun yang telah aku capai, tanpa ada kehadirannya disisiku. Itachi, aniki-ku menyarankan untuk mencari penggantinya, tapi perasaan ini terus menghantuiku. Terdengar kekanakan memang, tapi begitulah keadaanya.

Berkali kali aku mencoba untuk mencari penggantinya, tapi bayangannya selalu hadir disetiap aku dekat dengan seorang gadis. Tatapan matanya seolah menyiratkan rasa rindu, namun mengharapkan untuk aku melepaskannya. Memang, aku tak bisa menerima begitu saja kepergiannya. Tapi ini begitu membebaniku. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksaku. Ingin rasanya aku mati saja.

_**In Dream...**_

"Suke, kau merindukanku?", sosok gadis yang selama ini aku rindukan kini berada dihadapanku.

"Naru, kaukah itu?", tanyaku.

"Sasuke, berhentilah menganggapku hidup. Aku mohon", lirihnya.

"Kau tak mencintaiku Naru?", tanyaku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maka itulah aku disini"

"Tapi kenapa kau memintaku berhenti mencintaimu?", lirihku.

"Hiduplah untukku Suke. Carilah penggantiku, aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya."

"Tidak akan, Naruto. Apapun permintanmu akan aku penuhi asal kau tak memintaku untuk mencari penggantimu!", teriakku.

"Aku tak bisa kembali Suke. Mengertilah", pintanya.

Aku tercenung sesaat melihat airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hatiku tercekat. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis karenaku. Mungkin sebaiknya...

"Baiklah. Jika kau harus pergi maka pergilah Naru. Tapi setiap kenangan tentangmu akan selalu berbekas disisiku. Dan itu tak akan pernah ada yang dapat menggantikannya.", putusku.

"Kau tau Sasuke, Aku akan tetap hidup dihatimu. Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu disana"

_**Dream Off...**_

Aku merasakan sentuhan hangat, dan sebuah kecupan dibibirku. Terasa nyata. namun saat ku tersadar, ini bukan tempatku bertemu dengan Naruto. Ini kamarku. 'Jadi aku bermimpi?', batinku bertanya. Tapi sejujurnya aku lega, bertemu dengannya meskipun singkat. Namun itu cukup untukku mengerti, betapa ia terbebani dengan perasaanku.

**°•••°°•••°**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**.**

**.**

Kehilangan memang sangatlah menyakitkan. Tak sedikitpun rasa lega yang aku dapatkan setelah Naruto menemuiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Bahkan rasanya hiduppun aku tak lagi menginginkannya. Delapan tahun berlalu, dan baru kemarin aku mengunjungi kuburannya. Tapi rasa sesak ini kembali membuatku jatuh dan terpuruk berulang ulang. Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengenyahkan rasa sesal ini?

Ya, aku menyesal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjali hidupan normalku. Normal? rasanya sudah lama aku menjalani hidup seperti mayat. Aku tak pernah berbicara banyak, selalu membuatku sibuk tanpa mengontrol kondisiku sendiri. Itu membuatku sedikit merasa lepas dari rasa bersalahku. Tapi, perasaan itu kembali menyerang saat aku sendirian.

Aku tak memiliki tempat untukku pulang, tempatku pulang adalah disisi Naruto. Tapi kini Naruto tak ada lagi, jadi kemanakah aku harus kembali? sedangkan tempat yang aku tuju tak nampak lagi.

"Hey Sasu, sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi mayat hidup. Merepotkan saja!"

"Hn"

"Tak ada kata lain selain 'Hn'-mu itu?", seru Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu Shika, banyak hal yang tak bisa kita lupakan meskipun waktu telah berlalu."

"Aku tahu, akupun merasakannya. Tapi aku tak terlarut sepertimu, baka!"

"Kau tahu Shika, mungkin ini saatnya aku kembali", tuturku.

"Sasu, seharusnya sedari dulu kau melakukannya. Karena Naruto tak akan tenang melihatmu terus seperti ini.", Shikamaru menepuk bahuku pelan dan kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian di kantorku.

**°•••°°•••°**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

.

.

Sekarang Sakura selalu menemaniku, dia selalu memperhatikanku. Ya, mungkin ini saatnya untuk _move on_ dari rasa kehilanganku akan kematian Naruto delapan tahun lalu. Aku tatap malam pekat yang menyelimuti kota Konoha. Sosok gadis yang terbaring diranjangku menatapku lembut. Aku menunjukan seulas senyum tulus padanya. Tapi aku merasa rasa sesak ini membuatku rapuh. Tak terasa sebulir air jatuh dari mataku.

"Ne Sasuke, kau kenapa?", tanya Sakura lembut padaku.

"Aku tak apa, hanya merindukannya", aku palingkan wajahku menatap bintang paling terang yang bersinar dilangit malam.

"Aku tahu, ini berat untukmu. Delapan tahun mungkin tak cukup untuk menghapuskan jejak Naruto dihatimu. Tapi percayalah Sasuke, aku akan menghapus air matamu dan membuatmu tersenyum untukku"

"Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu Sakura, kau pantas mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan.", tuturku.

"Kau tahu Suke, sejak pertama aku mengenalmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Tapi aku tahu jika kau menyukai Naruto dan Narutopun menyukaimu"

Aku mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya, 'Kau gadis baik Sakura', batinku.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membuatmu melihatmu karena hanya ada Naruto dimatamu, begitupun Naruto aku tak bisa menyakitinya karena dia adalah keluargaku dialah yang telah membantuku untuk terus tetap hidup", lanjutnya.

"Kau tak seharusnya menungguku Sakura, kau pantas mendapatkan pemuda yang bisa mencintaimu bukan lelaki seperti aku", sahutku.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku tahu kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatmu terlepas dari rasa bersalahmu. Kau tahu Sasuke, Naruto pergi karena kebodohanku. Semua ini salahku. aku yang seharusnya menanggung rasa bersalah itu bukan kau Sasuke"

Aku dekap tubuh ramping Sakura, mengusap pucuk kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menenangkannya. Aku tahu rasa bersalah itu juga menghantuinya. Namun dia bisa menutupinya.

"Kau masih memilikki aku Sasuke, memilikki hatiku. Aku berjanji aku menghapus air matamu, akan kuhapus semua rasa ketakutanmu. Dan aku akan tetap disampingmu menggenggam tanganmu dan menjalani hidup ini bersama denganmu".

"Terimakasih, Sakura"

Aku melihat kesungguhan dari iris emeraldnya. Menenangkan dan ada sedikit rasa hangat menjalari hatiku. 'Ku harap, bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu lewat Sakura. Naruto!'.

**°•••°°•••°**

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**Wajahmu menghantui**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Mimpi-mimpiku yang dulu menyenangkan**

**Your voice it chased away**

**Suaramu menghalau**

**All the sanity in me**

**Kewarasan dalam diriku**

.

.

Aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura selama hampir satu tahun. Tapi entah mengapa bayangan Naruto menghantuiku lagi. Segala sesuatu yang telah kujalani dengan 'normal' kembali kacau setelah aku melihat sosoknya begitu nyata dihadapanku. Aku merasa gila. Aku tak mengerti.

**Flashback On...**

Musim panas dikota Konoha membuat suhu udara terasa lebih panas dan terik menyengat kulit. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai kuning keemasan dengan iris mata sewarna rubby begitu memikat setiap pasang mata kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Tubuhnya ramping, dan bentuk wajah yang tirus membuat kesan imut dan manis secara bersamaan. Semua penghuni bengkel Uzukage menatap tak percaya sosok gadis dihapannya. Aku yang masih menatap intens sosok gadis blonde itu merasa tak percaya. 'Naruto...', batinku yakin itu adalah Naruto. Tapi iris rubby itu menyadarkanku dari khayalanku. Dia begitu mirip,gadis itu tidak memiliki tiga garis di kedua pipinya dan iris mata itu sangat berbeda. Dia bukan Naruto. Siapa gadis itu?

"Permisi, apakah disini memiliki stok NoS?", tanya gadis itu.

Kiba yang pertama kali sadar dari rasa terkejutnya segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Iya Nona, anda butuh berapa tabung?", tanya Kiba.

"Aku butuh dua tabung, dengan perangkat rangka penyimpanannya!", pinta sang gadis.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar silahkan tunggu dikasir untuk pembuatan kwintansinya, Nona!"

Sang gadis mengikuti Kiba dari belakang, selang lima belas menit Kiba membawa barang pesanannya. Ditulisnya jenis barang itu dalam sebuah nota pembelian.

"Baiklah nona, siapa namamu?", tanya Kiba.

"Kau ini modus sekali menanyakan namaku? bilang saja jika kau ingin berkenalan denganku!", serunya dengan seringai mengejek pada Kiba.

"Maaf Nona, saya hanya ingin mengisi formulir jaminan garansi barang yang anda beli",tutur Kiba dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat bergidik ngeri. Karena menahan marah pada sang gadis yang terlihat sangat percaya diri.

"Namaku, Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko", jawabnya.

"Baiklah nona, silahkan ditanda tangani formulirnya agar dapat saya simpan salinannya dan anda bisa membawa surat aslinya. Jika bermasalah silahkan hubungi kami agar segera ditangani.", tutur Kiba dan menggiring sang gadis ke meja kasir.

Setelah mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya, Naruko a.k.a gadis itu kemudian meminta untuk langsung dipasangkan pada mobil yang dipakainya.

Aku sadar, bukan hanya sosoknya yang mirip tapi jenis mobil yang digunakannyapun sama dengan yang Naruto pakai. Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 dengan warna kuning keemasan. Apa mungkin dia sosok lain dari Naruto? Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

Seolah de javu, getaran itu kembali aku rasakan. Getaran saat pertama kali aku melihat Naruto di balapan itu, menyelubungi hatiku. 'Sadarlah Sasuke ada Sakura sekarang disampingmu!', batinku mengingatkan.

**Flashback Off...**

Aku merasa kembali terikat pada sosoknya yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Kembali merasakan hangat dihatiku seperti saat aku berada disamping Naruto. Ini salah, Aku telah berbuat tak adil pada Sakura. Tapi, aku menginginkannya. Menginginkan gadis itu. Ya, Naruko Uzumaki. Gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya. Apa aku salah?

**°•••°°•••°**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?", Sakura bertanya padaku ditengah aktifitasku menindih dan menciumnya.

"Aku tak apa", aku berusaha menutupinya.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan gadis itukan?", Sakura beranjak dari kekanganku dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer. Aku terdiam.

"Aku tahu Sasuke, dia mengingatkanmu pada Naruto bukan?", aku menganguk kecil.

"Kau menginginkannya?", tanyanya padaku.

"Aku telah memilikimu Sakura!", jawabku.

"Tapi tatapanmu kosong saat kau meniduriku Sasuke, aku tidak buta!", teriaknya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku berikan segalanya untukmu dan kau masih saja terikat padanya, sebenarnya apa kekuranganku?", tanya Sakura dengan air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupaknnya dan belajar menerimamu. Kau tau semakin aku berusaha melupakannya semakin terlihat jelas bayangannya dalam fikiranku!", teriakku frustasi.

"Kau tak mencintaikukan Sasuke?", tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku berusaha meyakinkan hatiku jika Naruto telah mati. Berkata seolah dia tak lagi ada didunia ini tapi apa kenyataan yang aku dapat? Aku sendirian Sakura, tak ada lagi Naruto disampingku. "

"Sasuke, maafkan aku!", Sakura menerjang tubuhkan dan memelukku erat. Tak ada yang kurasakan selain rasa hampa.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku senang kau berada disampingku. Tapi aku merasa sendirian meskipun kau ada disampingku. Kurasa lebih baik kau mencari lelaki lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Biarkan aku sendiri."

aku melepaskan pelukannya, aku memakai kembali baju yang tercecer dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku tak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang penuh kebohongan. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Sakura terus berada disampingku tanpa menghiraukan perasaannya. Sakura pantas mendapatkan penggantiku yang lebih baik. Yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Bukan membuatnya menangis seperti apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

**~End~**

**Holla minna-dan, saya update fic baru oneshoot lagi. hehehe**

**Sesuai permintaan dari yang saya aplikasikan ke fic ini, tadinya sih gkk bakalan bikin sekuelnya, bukannya nemu ide buat lanjutin Fic saya -Aku,Kamu, Selamanya- malah nemu ide buat lanjutin kegalauan Sasuke d fic kmren, jadilah fic ini membuat Sasuke di nistakan kembali olehku *dicidoriSasuke/*kabur...**

**Mudah mudahan minna-san berkenan untuk membaca dan me RIVIEW fic abal Gaje milik saya ini... hehehe**

**Baikah selamat membaca ya? **

**Akhir kata RIVIEW PLEASE!**

**salam,**

**Yonna Ramdanii**


End file.
